Numerous devices are described in the patented literature for use by the male as an aid in the act of sexual intercourse. Such devices generally comprise penis-encircling members for restricting blood flow to the penis to maintain an erection, or prosthetic type devices to support the penis while allowing direct or partial contact thereof with the vagina of the female during the sex act.
In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,216,099; 1,511,572; 2,264,934; 3,633,572; and 4,022,196 disclose penis-supporting or encircling devices having a strap or band for attaching the device to the body of the wearer to support the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 938,808; 3,155,096; 3,401,687; 3,773,040; and 3,939,827 disclose devices for attachment to the penis to restict blood flow thereto or therefrom, or support the same as an assistant in the act of sexual intercourse.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 622,333 and 3,147,486 disclose devices for encircling the male penis for use in other than acts of sexual intercourse.
The sexual aid devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are generally directed to the problem of impotence, or the inability of the human male to consumate the sex act, and are designed as an aid to alleviate such condition by supporting the male organ or by restricting flow of the blood thereto or therefrom to effect an erection.
In distinction to the aforesaid problem, there is also, at times or in certain males, a problem of premature ejaculation in performance of the sex act. Consummation of the act of sexual intercourse in the human male by ejaculation generally involves a physical stimulation of the male organ by relative movement of the skin of the penis along the shaft during the sex act, and time required for ejaculation may be influenced by physical condition and the particular emotional state of mind of the male. In certain instances, or with particular individuals, the emotional state of the male partner may be such that little if any physical stimulation of the penis is required to cause ejaculation during sexual intercourse. In such situations, premature ejaculation by the male can result in incomplete fulfillment for both the male and female partners in the act of copulation.